Saucegay felt pretty
by Kiwi and banana smoothie
Summary: Naruto hears someone singing in the girl's washroom.Who'd know it turn out to be a sexy beast only in a fishnet thong.Sasuke felt pretty! collab story.Sakura-bashing.PwP.CRACK,CRACK,CRACKY,CRACKIDY,CRACK,CRACK. disclaimer on profile


Banana: Yay,Yay,yayayayayayaya-  
>*wack*<br>GAAH!  
>Kiwi: There... well this is are first story-<br>Banana:Yay,yay-  
>*glare*<br>Kiwi:Ok,so get this straight.**This is crack. **So that's why the...everything is all Ooc. Also this was written by both of us so..that's why every so often the way everything is written changes erruptly. And you gotta visualize it to make it funny!

_Disclaimer:We own ___

Banana: Please enjoy~

_~Sauce-gay felt pretty~_

Naruto could hear singing. Joyish sounded like 1000 angels sighing.

He gravatated towards the voice, swaying through the halls of his highschool.

Naruto found his way to the 3rd floor girls washroom.  
>'Huh?', he thought. 'No one uses this washroom except for that gay emo kid ,Sasuke.'<p>

He floated to the door and pushed it open and the voice was amplified.  
>There was no warning for the sexyness he was seeing.<p>

Sasuke was standing infront of the mirror, singing to himself and putting make-up on.

Sasuke felt was doing his Thursday after school routine of singing and putting on make-up.

"You can fix your nose if you say so,You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, But if-," Sasuke started to scream the nexted line."you can look inside you, find out who am I too, Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty!".

Sasuke finished the song, and he looked damn good.  
>As he was gazing at himself in the mirror, he noticed Naruto,-the sexy beast he has a crush on- standing in the door way.<p>

Sasuke flipped around and Naruto got a full look at his face.

And what a god damn pretty face it was.

Sasuke saw Naruto start to then felt daring and started to speak.

"You like what you see, Big boy? You want to get all up on this duck-butt,don't you?" he says.**(A.N. This line made Banana and I **_**crack up**_**!)**

Naruto felt himself blush but pushed it back and wiped the drool off his face.  
>He was also feeling daring and with this sexy hunk of a man in front of him...well, he felt like he could do anything.<p>

"Awwwwwwwww Yeeeeaaaahhhh". He walked straight up to the duck-butted teen and wrapped his arm around his tiny emo belt clad waist.  
>Pulling him up close Sasuke glared. Black eyes with black eyeliner (plus all the other make-up) around them, they suddenly sofened and Naruto was met with a smirk.<p>

"Then yoooooou gotta catch me first~."

With a wink and millions of gay-emo sparkles later Naruto was left alone in the girls washroom with his black angel beauty prancing away.

The only thing he had left him was tight pants.

"Gawd damn it!"

Naruto then died alittle, Right then and there.

...

BUT WAIT!

Sasuke pranced back into the washroom and shook his junk at Naruto.

His fishnet thong clad junk...hhhmmmm...

Naruto could see that Sasuke was ready for him.

Sasuke did a little dance then pushed himself up on the sink counter. Opening his legs as an invitation for Naruto to stand in between them.

"So," Sasuke slurred, "You gonna **KISS ME?**".

Naruto was broken from his trance, and ran to stand in between Sasuke's legs. Grabbing Sasuke's face roughly he said back, "Oh Yeah Baby!"Naruto smashed his face onto Sasuke's and shoved his tongue into the make-up clad man's mouth.

Moan~

Omnomnomnom, slurp, splat, grooooooooooooooaaaannn~

vgjgftdrykhu,kfukyfdfykhvjuftukdfcju,ffyu,dtukwetaliuvbncn...! (?)

Many...atrocious...sounds could be heard from the woman's washroom.  
>They were very particular. So particular that a curious Sakura came skipping up to the doors.<p>

Poor Sakura, scarred for life...

Sitting their on the sinks in only (drools) a fishnet thong was her crush (and 'future' husband) Sas-a-gay Ucha-cha, macking off with ninny Naruto!

Cue steam out of ears.

Sakura with her nose held high and skirt way past her arse, was about to scream obscene profanities (I.e.-fag,gaywad,fruit cake,and other gay related curses) when her body just...stopped.  
>A sudden thought came to her tiny pink-haired brain. 'This is...kinda...hot...daaaaaaaaaaammmmmn~'.<p>

'Wait! this is WRONG! aahhhh am i being possessed by a demon?

"LORD HELP MEEEEEEEEE!".

Sporting a new (and very gushy) nosebleed, Sakura ran off crying.  
>Of course are two new star crossed lovers didn't realize that happened over the...wet smacking sounds they were making..ew..<p>

_**LA FIN!**_

'WE ARE DOING THIS OVER FACEBOOK! REVIEW!'-Kiwi


End file.
